


Mercy At Its Finest

by maddie_fishy_dragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Grillby/Reader, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_fishy_dragon/pseuds/maddie_fishy_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You face the underground in a neutral run, but never make it to Asgore. For a friend brings you down and forces you to quit.</p><p>When you return a year later, everyone does their best to make you feel safe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Party

Fear. Even a little bit of it can change a large portion of your future. Though, as You boot up your computer to play this new game everyone has been talking about, no fear goes through You. It’s just a game, right? You start up the game and soon, You are in it as if You were actually the playable character. Not sensing any danger, You continue on, climbing Mt Ebott.

You wake upon a bed of golden flowers though You are not sure how You got there. Looking up You see the bright sky from the surface. You look around to realize that You have fallen to the Underground where the monsters in the stories are hiding. A bit of fear sets in but You are also Determined to get back to the surface in one piece to prove everyone wrong. You set off down the corridor away from the flowers and head through an old looking arch. As You walk forward, You notice a lone flower that looked different from the ones earlier. As You approach it, it speaks to You. 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmm… You’re new to the Underground aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

Everywhere goes black and even Flowey disappears for a moment. After a second, he reappears in front of You but also a few odd letters and numbers.  
**LV 1 HP 20/20**

Flowey speaks once again, “See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” You look around but see nothing resembling a heart until you look down and notice that You yourself are red! Fear starts to prickle at your brain as You panic a little, unsure if You should continue playing this game, though there doesn’t seem to be any way to escape at the moment. You push your fear aside as You listen to the flower more.

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

Hearing the word LOVE puts You a little at ease, thinking that these monsters and this place, might not be so dangerous after all.

“You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” The flower gave an odd wink which made your face scrunch up in a bit of confusion, unsure of the possible things the other was speaking of. Soon, white dots came out of the other, spinning and floating above the flower as he spoke once more. “Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… “friendliness pellets.”

You start to think that it all was sounding a little fishy and that those ‘friendliness pellets’ looked a lot like bullets or seeds. It reminded You of when You and your friends ate watermelons and spat the seeds out at each other. You shudder a bit from the thought as Flowey continued on.

“Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” As the seeds grew closer, You let off a yelp and try to dodge them but one grazes your shoulder, causing You a lot of pain. You look up to see Flowey’s face change into a horrifying grin from petal to petal. _“You idiot. In this world, it’s kill or be killed! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?”_ More seeds formed around You and grew closer every second. You were scared. It was dark, there was a killer flower monster with You, and You were going to die.


	2. Goat Moms and Skelepuns

Before even one grazed your skin, a fireball came out of the darkness and shot Flowey away. You were still scared though, thinking that another monster was going to do the same to You as Flowey did. A tall goat woman came up to You and spoke softly like an angel. She said her name was Toriel and that she was the caretaker of the Ruins. Fear was still present though it died down as she showed You to her home. The other monsters You encountered along the way gave You a bit of a shake but your Determination held strong.

Fear had taken hold once again as Toriel stood in your way. You did not want to fight the woman that had saved You in the beginning, though here she was with fireballs in hand. All You wanted to do was to see the rest of the Underground and go home. You had stalled long enough to the point where she finally let You go but it broke your heart to see her so upset.

As You pushed through the doors to exit the Ruins, a cold breeze passes over You, making You shiver a bit. The large door slamming behind You with a thud made You jump but You recover quickly as the bite of the wind hits your face, directing your attention to the snow covered ground around You. With no one in sight, your Determination pushes You forwards, hoping to find some sort of shelter soon. You walk over a root in the middle of the path but before You got any further, You heard a loud snap behind You, causing You to turn and jump. The root was now broken to pieces, causing fear to well up a bit as You turned back around and walked with a faster pace. You could hear the crunching of snow behind You as You hurried to the bridge in front of You, but something made You stop before You could cross.

A deep voice spoke right behind You, causing a shiver to run up your spine. **“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”** You gulped and turned slowly to see a tall dark figure with a hand outstretched to You. You shut your eyes and hesitantly took the others hand, bracing for the worst. Though, when the silliest sound came, You could not help but blush and give a little giggle, looking back at the other who didn’t seem so dark and scary anymore.

“*heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny. anyways, you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” You could feel the fear in your mind completely wash away as You heard the other and looked at the other more. Though his size could be intimidating at first, he was more like a big cuddly bear than anything. He reminded You of the comfort that Toriel gave You when she came to save the day, but he seemed more relaxed than Toriel. Maybe it was the fluffy jacket? You shrugged to yourself, and listened to the other talk about him and his brother, following him across the bridge to his post. You giggled a little when You hid behind the “conveniently shaped lamp” and listened to him and his brother talk. You peeked from behind the lamp and when You saw Papyrus, You couldn’t help but gape at how TALL the other was. Sure, Sans was taller than You, but Papyrus was the definition of tall.

After meeting him and going through his puzzles, You felt like You were having so much fun, and having the time of your life. The skeleton brothers were nothing like You’d ever encountered on the surface and it made You wonder if You really wanted to go back. You knew You had a long way to go and even though the other monsters still scared You, You kinda wanted to stay for a while.


	3. Fear is a Dangerous Thing

Before the ‘fight’ with Papyrus, you met a few other monsters that attacked You when neither of the skelebros were around, making Fear control your actions. You couldn’t help but kill a couple, You didn’t know how to stop them and no matter how many times You ran away, they would catch back up with You and attack You again. You didn’t kill any of the dogs though, they were easy to figure out and You had a lot of fun with them, but the others, not so much.

Papyrus believed in You though, and he knew You could do better. In fact, You felt like You could do anything with those boys around. You felt free. Free of fear. Free of expectations. Free of those meaner monsters. Free of Flowey. Free of everything.

You went through waterfall, Sans checking in on You every now and then and You felt safe. Though, when challenges faced You, and You were alone, fear would always return. You defended yourself when You couldn’t spare or run away. You always felt guilt afterwards, especially since Sans didn’t visit You anymore. Though, Papyrus still called you to check up on you and warn you about Undyne. That sweet cinnamon roll tries his best, but it got You in a bit of trouble.

Now You stand face to face with the head of the royal guard herself. Fear running down your back and Determination searing through your veins. You weren’t sure which was stronger until You made it through like You did with Toriel, mostly by stalling and dodging. You felt proud for making it to hotlands until You encountered more monsters. Everything grew more and more difficult by the second. The monsters were harder, the heat was unbearable, and that damn robot kept pissing You off! Everywhere You turned it was right there again trying to attack You! You wanted to kill it and get rid of it once and for all, like a pesky fly in your room, but something inside You told You otherwise. You kept up with its little games until You made it to the MTT resort. Even the spider lady, Muffet, was easier than it! Mostly because You had plenty of money saved up from the Temmies and dog residue, plus spiders never really bothered You.

Once You saw Sans by the doors of the resort, You grew so excited! You hadn’t seen his mug in a while, sure You guys had a few laughs at the hot dog stand but You hadn’t seen him since and the robot stalling You made it feel like it was even longer. He invites You in and the first thing that came to your head was a ‘date’ but You quickly shook the thought away, thinking that Papyrus rubbed off on You a bit too much.

“*well, here we are. so. your journey’s almost over, huh? you must really wanna go home.” You gave a frown and start to shake your head, not really wanting to leave the underground anymore but he continues before You could say another word. “hey. i know the feeling, buddo. though... maybe sometimes it’s better to take what’s given to you. down here you’ve already got food, drink, friends… is what you have to do… really worth it?” As he paused You try to think of a response but the words never come out. You want to tell him that You’d rather stay… with him.. And Papyrus of course, but You bite your tongue, knowing that he’d just laugh and think that You were joking with him again.

He hesitates when he continues. “*... ah, forget it. i’m rootin’ for ya, kid.” The word made You wince. Sure You seemed to be in the body of a child, but You were no kid, not in the long shot, ok.. Maybe a little childish, but that is not the same thing. He speaks up again, causing You to jump.

“*hey. let me tell you a story. so i’m a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. It’s kind of boring. fortunately, deep in the forest… there’s this HUGE locked door. and it’s perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i’m knocking ‘em out, like usual. i knock on the door and say “knock knock.” and suddenly, from the other side… i hear a woman’s voice. “who is there?”

You pause in listening to his story when You realize who he is talking about and what door he is referring to. Guilt welled up in your stomach as You thought about Toriel, missing the kind goat mom that saved You in the beginning. You tune back into his story. “*eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. but she told me to come by again, and so i did. then i did again. and again. it’s a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules.” He paused for a moment, making You worried at where the story was going. “*... one day, though, i noticed she wasn’t laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. “if a human ever comes through this door… … could you please, please promise something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?”” You felt tears well up in your eyes. Even when You were thinking of leaving, she still wanted to protect You. She knew You couldn’t stay forever and did her best to keep You safe. It broke your heart.

“*now, i hate making promises. and this woman, i don’t even know her name. but... someone who sincerely likes bad jokes… has an integrity you can’t say “no” to. do you get what i’m saying? that promise i made to her… you know what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything? … buddy.” He turned away for a moment, causing fear and uncomfort to start to wash over You.

“ ***...You’d be dead where you stand.** ”


	4. Betrayal of a Great Friend

You froze up and You knew right then and there that your heart stopped when You stared into his empty eye sockets. You couldn’t help but tear up and start to cry, terrified now that your friend was _**threatening**_ You. But he didn’t seem to notice as he continued on, playing it off like some joke but You knew better. “*... hey, lighten up, bucko! i’m just joking with you. besides... haven’t i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself. you haven’t died a single time. that’s right, isn’t it?” It was true, because You fled and ran and fought back so many times, You were good enough that You haven’t actually died at all. You had a few close calls but You still wouldn’t call that ‘Sans protecting You’ more like You were protecting yourself.

“*well, chalk it up to my great skills. heh.” He started to walk away but paused for a moment. “*well, that’s all. take care of yourself, kid. ‘cause someone really cares about you.” As soon as he left, You started doubting everything You’ve gone through. Were Sans and Papyrus really your friends? Was Sans planning to kill You off from the beginning? You had grown to like the skele’s and just knowing that broke your heart and broke your spirit.

You reluctantly continued on, not even bothering with the other monsters anymore as You brushed past them and their ridiculous antics. The robot was an annoyance once again but after You handled it, You took your time making your way up to the king's place, thinking about everything Sans said to You. You didn’t want to fight anymore and You weren’t sure what to do anymore. Would You kill the king and take his soul? Or would You give your own soul to free them all, since it seemed that was what Sans probably wanted in the first place. It’s what everyone wanted, to be free.

You continue on until You make your way into the Judgement Hall, pausing when You saw Sans at the other end. You shudder in fear, scared that the worst was about to come, and it did. He kept mumbling something about “*he believed you could do better and you betrayed him.” Was he talking about Papyrus? Was he mad that You killed other monsters? You start to shake in fear as the room went dark like it always did when someone was about to fight You.

Your eyes went wide as a flurry of bones flew past You and horrifying monsters shot beams at You. You tried to dodge them as best You could but You were definitely banged up by the time he was done with the first attack. You knew that even though You had just started, You couldn’t take anymore and that Fear, drove You to run. You couldn’t leave the Judgement Hall since You were in a fight but You still ran from the skele, dodging the attacks he threw at You to the best of your abilities. The next thing You knew, You were blue, and he was pulling You back towards him, slamming You against the walls along the way. All You focused on was that horrifying eye of his and You knew You’d be having nightmares for a good long while. You begged for Mercy, and eventually he stopped with You cowering in front of him. You were so tired and felt so close to blacking out, all You could say now was “Mercy, Mercy, Mercy.”

He gave a weak chuckle and softly panted as he opened his arms to You to spare You. “*c’mere, pal.” You looked up to the other, and something in his eyes made You really think that he was regretting everything. You called his name and winced as You hesitantly got up, accepting his hug, wanting to cry it all out and go home, but that wasn’t the case.

Pain was the last thing You felt, your crimson blood was the last thing You tasted, his glowing blue eye was the last thing You saw, and his voice was the last thing You heard. “*if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.”


	5. Game Over

You woke with a gasp, looking around frantically to find that you were back in your own bedroom. You gripped your chest as your heart pounded within, the realistic dream still messing with your senses. As you slowly calmed down, you looked over to your computer, only to find a **GAME OVER** screen on the Undertale game. You slowly got off your bed and headed over, taking a gulp before closing the game and shutting off your computer entirely. You kept saying to yourself, “Never again. I will never feel that pain, ever again.” And you were right. You kept true to your word. You didn’t play Undertale, you just went on with your life, having nightmares, talking to people, playing other games.

The nightmares ended after about a month or so and your routine returned within three. You started computer classes at school and even messed around with the coding of a few games you had, just for fun, mostly the coding of the newest Sims game that came out since it was pretty easy. You didn’t want to fool with the computer itself since you weren’t THAT smart and left that to the professionals. Life was going quite well for you and Undertale was now a distant memory.

Until one year later, you decided to fish through your files, getting rid of things that didn’t matter to you anymore. When you came across it again, foggy memories played in your mind and you felt the need to do some unfinished business, though you don’t remember where you left off. You start the game up and load the file, causing your world to go black.

What you didn’t know about Undertale is that time goes on, even when you’re not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the short chapters by the way. This is kinda my first time writing a story.


	6. The Return

You were back in the game and You were at the Save spot in the Judgement Hall, but as You look down, You noticed something peculiar. You looked just like one of the Sims You created to look just like yourself! Perhaps fiddling with the coding was a bad idea. You look up when You hear a voice and in the middle of the hall was Papyrus with his back to You and he seemed to be crouching down over something that You can’t quite make out.

“Sans, you need to stop blaming yourself! I’m sure the human will come back! Sure it’s been… a while… but maybe they got busy with something! I always get so into making my spaghetti that sometimes I lose track of time myself!” You see him sigh and his head turn just enough that he caught a glimpse of You, causing him to perk up in delight. “Sans! Look! I told you the human would return!” The moment You saw Sans turn to You was the moment your memories flashed through your mind, making your eyes go wide in horror. He was looking straight at You with that bright blue eye of his, causing You to shriek and stumble backwards.

Sans started to stand but You quickly bolted for the door, wanting to get as far away as fast as You could. You heard footsteps behind You but You couldn’t stop now, You wouldn’t stop. There was no way You would die again by his hand. You didn’t get far though before You felt a hand grab your arm. You immediately dropped to the ground, hoping your dead weight would cause the other to let go but the hand didn’t budge. You looked up to see Papyrus with a worried look and You immediately started to cry out. “I won’t do it! You can’t make me! I won’t go back there! I can’t fight him! I won’t fight him! I don’t want to die! Please!” You started to sob as Papyrus knelt down to the ground next to You, confused by your words, though You continued to repeat. “You can’t make me, I won’t, I can’t, please… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to… I swear… please… **_mercy..._** ” You were scared, fear had gripped your soul. You didn’t mean to kill all those monsters before and You were terrified that there was no going back from it. That they were going to kill You unless You killed them.

You were curled up in a ball as your hands covered your face and soon You heard a second set of steps, knowing that it was Sans to come and end it all again. “Mercy… please…”You shook and sobbed out before You felt two soft fluffy jacket covered arms drape around You in a hug, causing You to wince and brace for the worst. “*it’s ok kiddo, no tricks this time. i promise.” You slowly looked up to the other before starting to cry again and hugging him tightly back, shaking a bit still from earlier.

After a moment, Papyrus joined in on the hug fest with a wide grin. “Finally! You have returned human! And you are here to stay this time yes? Oh we have so much to catch up on! I do apologize if my brothers jokes and pranks scared you away, but there will be no more of that nonsense! I will make sure of it and watch over you! Nyeheheheh!” At the mention of ‘pranks’ You gave a shudder and Sans seemed to start to sweat, looking away as he broke the group hug. “*come on pap, let's take the human back to snowdin to rest up a bit first. they might be _bone-tired_ from that runnin’. i know i sure would be.”

“Ah! But of course! Come human! I shall carry you! Though, you do seem a bit bigger than before, you are still no match for my strength and skills!” You gave a bit of a squeak as You were picked up by the other and set on his back. You latched on, scared You’d fall if You didn’t, as the three of you headed back through Hotlands to the river person to take You back.


	7. Memories into Nightmares

You hadn’t even realized that You dozed off on the way back until You felt the bite of the cold wind once You were in the middle of Snowdin with the brothers. Once You arrived at their home, Papyrus set You down on the couch and went off to fetch a few pillows and blankets for You to sleep with, leaving You alone with Sans. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down and You looked away, feeling the bad atmosphere from the two of You. Something was on his tongue and You knew it but You weren’t sure if he’d talk to You just yet, not after everything that happened.

Soon Papyrus had returned and You thanked him before setting up the couch in a comfortable manner. When You looked up again, Sans had disappeared and Papyrus was in the kitchen making dinner of course. You wondered if his skills had gotten any better since You left but the thought soon drifted from your mind as you dozed off to sleep once again. Though no peaceful dreams were with You that night.

The nightmares had returned and all You could see was that terrifying eye. You were floating and being shook about, calling out for Mercy, or Help, or anything to save you. Fear was everywhere and it wasn’t long before You felt like You couldn’t move your limbs. You felt so helpless until you woke up, flailing a bit before gripping your head tight and realizing that both of the skeletons were trying to wake You. You gave a sob and curled up, hugging one of the pillows tightly as You tried to calm down. Papyrus was unsure of what was happening but Sans knew, and he felt pure guilt for causing You such nightmares and pain.

This repeated for about a week until one of the nights You slept walked, or more like slept ran. You got up from the couch and just bolted out the door into the cold. Sans heard You first since he wasn’t sleeping much anyways. He’d stay awake to help You wake up from your nightmares but once he heard the door, he became confused and went downstairs to investigate. When he saw that You were gone, he slipped on warm clothes and hurried out after You, following your footsteps until he spotted You. Of course his first thought was to use his magic to stop You but decided against it since it might only make things worse. He chose to run to catch up enough before tackling You into the snow, seeming out of breath from all the exercise. You flailed at first until the cold woke You up, causing You to calm down as You looked up at him with a bit of a huff and a blush since he was literally on top of You.

After You two were up and brushed off, he handed You his coat so You wouldn’t freeze as You both walked back to the house, silent as the night with only the sound of crunching snow. What You hadn’t realized until now was that with your ‘Sim’ body, You were now just a little bit taller than Sans. You were still shorter than Papyrus though because fuck that guy was tall, but You felt a little accomplished for being taller than the intimidating skele. You looked over to the other and gave a soft sigh, ‘oh boy, here comes the awkward talk’.

“Thank you Sans… um… for… the jacket… and stuff... “You were never one for conversation as You blush and look down. “*heh. it’s no big deal kiddo. consider it as… an apology. i’m just glad you haven’t given me the _cold shoulder_.” The joke got a soft laugh out of You before You both made it back to the house. You returned the jacket to the other but he refused and headed back up to his room. “*keep it, i got plenty others. get some rest kiddo.”


	8. The Source of Fear

The nightmares continued on but were almost always cut short with Sans waking You up. You started to wonder if they’d ever stop, even though You felt a bit more comfortable around the other again. Though that question was answered soon after You had another sleep walking incident. This time You were much quieter as You slowly got up from the couch, hugging your arms close to yourself as You walked to the door and slipped on a pair of Sans’ slippers. You headed outside, leaving the door wide open as You headed to the edge of town where the foggy area was.

Sans heard the door and was following after You but he didn’t wake You just yet, wondering if he could figure out just what You were dreaming of so he could resolve the matter once and for all. You had stopped in the middle of the snowy area and collapsed to your knees, surprisingly still asleep despite the cold, and started to draw in the snow. Sans couldn’t quite make out what You were drawing until he realized that it was his own magic eye with a box below it with “ **MERCY** ” in it. Your hand sank into the snow where the ‘Mercy’ box was as if You were trying to press it like your life depended on it. Sans knew now that deep down You were still terrified of him, making him feel guilty even more than before. He knew You needed a closure.

Sans knelt in front of You and opened his arms wide to You, showing that he was sparing You. “*c’mere, pal.” You slowly woke at the sound of his voice, blinking open your eyes as You looked at him. You sat up before collapsing onto him in a hug, feeling him pull You into his lap to shield You from the cold. You felt a weight lift from your shoulders and You even felt your whole being lifted up until You realized it was just Sans picking You up to carry You home.

You held onto him and buried your face in his fluffy jacket as he carried You, glad that You were light enough so that it wasn't a problem for him. Once You two were home, he walked past the couch and brought You upstairs to his room, causing You to look at him in confusion. He just gave a chuckle and replied. “*there's no way i’m letting my eye sockets off of you anymore kiddo. you're staying right where i can see ya and check up on ya. we don't want any more incidents with you running off and chilling yourself _down to the bone_. if i wanted a frozen treat, i’d just go over to the nice cream guy…”

He stopped with the puns as he laid You down on the bed and climbed in after. He was polite and gave You space, even when there wasn't much to give You still had plenty of rolling room. It didn't take long for You to fall asleep, Sans’ bed was surprisingly comfy despite the ball of clothes at the foot of it. However, the whole ‘keep to your own side of the bed’ was short lived when Sans realized how much of a cuddler You were. To be honest, he’d prefer You this way, rather than You thrashing about from a nightmare again. Since he wasn’t really a heavy sleeper, he dozed off with You until morning when Papyrus would wake the both of You to come down for breakfast.


	9. A Little Too Rough

Sleeping in his bed every night became a normal thing for You and wandering around Snowdin during the day became a bit normal as well. The others like Undyne and Alphys would visit every now and then but not too often and You didn’t mind that at all, though You usually hid since Undyne was often a bit too loud. You did not feel comfortable enough to leave Snowdin again just yet so You spent most of your time at Grillby’s hanging out with the fire monster and learning a few things about him. He mostly catered to other customers and cleaned a bit but when You got him to talk, You learned more about him and his family. He was a very kind monster and seemed to enjoy giving You company when Sans was busy.  
Within the week, You knew everyone in town and knew a few things about each of them since You didn’t have anything else to do to pass the time while the skele bros were away. You went off to a more secluded area out of Snowdin and into the snowy forest when You had time to kill. You would build snowmen and even went down Sans’ pile, but not too close, You started to build up your own version of the little skele and all his lazy adorable likeness.  
“*nice job kiddo, you really brought out my figure.” You couldn’t help but jump when You heard the other behind You but smiled anyways when You saw him. “Do you really think so? Do you like it?” Sans nodded and looked at You before giving a light chuckle. “*yeah, of course, but uh, you got a little snow on ya…” You looked down to yourself, about to brush the snow off that he mentioned but found none except on your boots. You looked back up to the other only to receive a snowball to the face, another in Sans hand. “*right on your head kiddo~ you missed some~” He gave a chuckle and You took this as an invitation so You grabbed some snow and chucked it at him, laughing a bit as the snowball fight commenced.  
You both had fun for a little while, throwing snow at each other and dodging as best as You could until You saw a flash of blue and your heart started to race a bit. Sans was using his magic to hold up a larger snowball but all You could see in your head was one of his horrifying skeleton monsters. You muttered a ‘Mercy’ before fleeing and running back to town, Fear making its way back into your mind as it tried to take over. You huffed and ran into Grillby’s as soon as You saw the light from the window, hurrying over to the counter to hide behind it. Grillby gave You a confused and concerned look, reaching down to touch your shoulder before the door opened again, a slightly panting Sans in the doorway.  
Sans hurried to the counter and set his hands on the warm surface, softly panting still as he looked at the other in worry. “*grillbz, you gotta help me, have you seen the human? i thought i saw them come in here, please, i think i scared them by mistake!” Grillby gave the other a look as if asking him to explain what was going on. “*well, me and the human were playing around right? we were throwing snowballs because i thought it’d be fun you know? but i got carried away and used a little bit of my magic to play around, b-but they looked so scared… and they ran so fast… i didn’t mean to! i swear!”  
Grillby listened to Sans and gently nodded, speaking in a soft tone. _"Would you spare them if you saw them again?”_ Sans seemed to look at Grillby confused, but Grillby knew You were listening in. “*what? of course i would, i didn’t even start a fight. it wasn’t a fight we were just playing around…” Grillby nodded once more and gave off a soft hum. _“Maybe next time you should be more careful, and apologize to them directly.”_ Grillby gestured down behind the counter, making You blush a bit and curl up more even though You have calmed down a bit.  
Sans seemed to perk up a bit from the others words before looking around the counter and spotting You. He started to move close but paused, not wanting to frighten You like before. “*look kid, i’m really sorry, i got carried away. i promise it will never happen again alright? i will be so careful that you won’t even think i’m a monster anymore… do you think you can forgive me?” His eyes looked worried but hopeful as he held his hand out to You. You watched him and couldn’t help but lightly smile as You nodded and moved closer to him, hugging him tightly. He seemed a bit surprised at first but easily relaxed and hugged back.


End file.
